The invention concerns a device for feeding a conveying apparatus, having hoppers for flat products such as envelopes, mailing pouches, workpieces or the like, which can be emptied and are secured at intervals on a rotatably driven traction element.
Such a device is disclosed in EP-A-0'638'501. There, the flat products on a conveyor belt are fed individually to a hopper that is in the opened position (see in particular FIG. 9).